Shots Fired
by airforcefiancee
Summary: In 50 shades darker, what if Leila shot Ana? Completed! :)
1. Chapter 1

Ana's Pov

I stood frozen in fear, here before me was the base of my nightmares. The thing Christian and I where living in fear of. Leila stood before looking like the living image of despair. Everlasting inside of me stiffened. Where was Ethan? Why did I come up alone? Although I wouldn't want to put Christian in this position in this moment I needed him.

"Hi, you must be Leila?" I said trying to sound cool and calm. Why didn't I take Ray more seriously when he tried to teach me self defense!?

"I...umm...yea" she said seeming almost confused by my question.

"Leila, is there anyone else in the apartment?" I asked, so worried about Ethan.

"No, alone. Just us" Leila said and I felt myself audible sigh with relief. Then silence feel heavily between us. I heard my phone ring in my purse I knew it was Christian but I knew better then to move and test my limit with the unhinged woman before me. The ringing startled Leila. I can tell by the way she was looking at me that she was testing me to see if I moved.

"Is that Mr. Grey?" Leila asked almost timidly

"Yes, I think so.." I said eerie as to her curiosity.

"Why, are you ignoring him? He doesn't like being ignored!" she said her answer haunting me. This is what its about she can't let go of the hold Christian has over her. I knew he was intimidating but hell. The puzzle quickly began to make sense in my mind. Leila wanted more yet couldn't have it and I wanted more and got it. She lost everything and I have the one thing she wanted. Her intentions then became so much clearer.

"Leila, I'm so sor-"

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!' she yelled as she began to unravel further , which I didn't know was possible.

Just then Taylor and Christian busted the door open. Christians face hardened, and Taylor looked calm just I could tell he was calculating a million plans in his head. Leila looked like a cornered deer. I could tell she felt trapped she hadn't counted on Christian being here.

"Leila, put the gun down now." Christian said in that tone that even intimidated me.

"I ...I can't...no..no.."Leila was panicked. A panicked psychotic woman does not make a good combination. Leila began crying. "I have to do this I have too" Leila waved the gun around as if she didn't know what to do. Then my heart stopped as she held the gun a little to long in Christian direction,

"Leila you don't wanna do this. We can walk away, you can get help" my voiced wavered but relatively was strong. I couldn't let her know that inside I was a gun wave away from a full fledged panic attack.

"You cant...I can.." just then the gun when off. Then it all became a blur, I feel to the ground looking down I saw that I was shoot, and bleeding. The light faded, no no , stay awake. She can't hurt Christian or Taylor. But I couldn't help it and the darkness took over.

Christians Pov

THAT CRAZY BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL HER. Rage surged thru my body as I watch the untamed woman before shoot the woman I love. Ana hit the ground and began bleeding out immediately. I couldn't stop myself I dove to hold her to keep her awake to keep her with me but it was too late. She was still breathing, barely but still breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for such positive feedback! The story had been in my head so long that at 1 am last night I just had to write it, so I was a bit nervous that's why is wasn't so long and could have been worded better! So without further ado, her is Chapter 2 (Omg that rhymed lol!))**

Christians Pov:

As Ana lay limp and pale in my arms panic surged thru me, I wanted to drive her to the hospital myself god damn it! Where where the cops, the ambulance time moved in slow motion. I tried to pack the bleeding. I hear a struggle between Leila and Taylor. He had tackled her soon after she shot. But that all seemed a million miles away. I held onto Ana for dear life, because her life and mine hung in the balance. If I lost her that would be it I would be done. I learned once I couldn't live without her and I don't know how I would manage. After what feels like a eternity but by the clock was about 10 minutes, the police and ambulance arrived. As the paramedics took Ana I couldn't let her go.

"Sir, we need to take her I promise she is in good hands." The man said forcibly yanking her from me. If I wasn't so distraught I would have fought more. This is my fault this is all my fucking fault, Goddamn it Grey! You should have came up with her. You should have tackled Leila as soon as you got the chance, that bullet should have been for me. I watched as they took Leila away in handcuffs, and that imaged made me feel better, but nothing could fill the hole I was feeling. The police sat me down to take a statement. As much as I tried I couldn't keep my composure. Fighting tears I told them how Leila had been stalking us, and how my security team was handling the situation. How I had planned to take Ana to dinner and she had went to her apartment to get something and how she didn't come down worried I called no answer then Taylor and I both sorta knew and that what we walked into Ana at gun point. As I talked to the officer my mind was miles away with Ana, was she ok, was coding, was she in surgery, did she need blood, liver , kidney ? I was so outta my element. I had to be with her I don't care how I just had to be!

"Sir, would you like us to press charges for stalking and the breaking and enter?" the cop said sensing my anxiousness and fury, I imaged he got this reaction a lot. At the beginning of this whole process, I would have never wanted to press criminal charges against Leila. I wanted to help her. But now, i wanted to see her locked up and I was gonna throw away the key.

"Absolutely. Now is there anyway we can finish this later. I have to be with my girlfriend." That word didn't feel right,girlfriend, Ana was so much more. Girlfriends are simple common. What Ana meant to me was so much more then that. I loved her ,felt like I couldn't breathe with out her and now all that hung in the balance. I could loose her and theirs not a damn thing I can do about it. Taking the car I drove to the hospital faster then ever before. In my rush I left Taylor at Ana's. Fuck it he understood. I ran into the ER in a daze and I went to the woman at the desk.

"My girlfriend Anastasia Steele was just shot, where is she?" I said so sternly. I meant business. The woman typed so quickly I was slightly impressed.

"Sir, we aren't aloud to disclose patient information and unless your her father, you aren't an emergency contact." the woman said sheepishly . I stormed off going outside I began to scream. Loudly not caring. I began punching a brick wall till my knuckles where severely bloody. I had to know, if she was OK. I could be loosing her right now and just cause my name isn't on a list I didn't get the right to know. I feel to the ground crying, and not tiny tears, a loud howling cry. I couldn't breathe. Just then a female doctor came.

"Sir, is there something I can do?" she asked with empathy. If she was flirting, which most woman do, I couldn't tell or care.

"Page Dr Trevelyan." I said catching my breathe.

"Sir she isn't on duty today."

"I don't give a single fuck fucking page her, or I'll buy this god damn hospital just to fire your ass." I said I was in a state of panic, shock. I never lost my cool but my Ana might be dying I was in serious CODE RED.

10 minutes later my mother arrived and I finally felt a small amount of hope.

"Christian, what's going ?" my mother said. Her faced lined with worry. I was still trying to catch my breathe, from my fit of hysterics.

"Its Ana, she was shot. A crazy ex-girlfriend of mine stalked her and broke into her apartment and shot her. And they won't tell me a goddamn thing." I said feeling the hurt and anger and unjust seep thru my voice letting more tears escape. God I've never cried this much ever. A part of my brain told me to keep it together, and another was in total shock and had yet to process everything. Rather then comfort me my mother knew what I needed most.

"I'll see what I can find out." she said squeezing my arm and leaving me. I was alone, and I wondered if I was always gonna have to be alone?


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so blown away by all the love and support this story has gotten ! I just wanna thank every single one of you guys for your love and support of this story!**

Christian Pov

As I sit in this waiting room I can't deny how helpless I am. I figured I could call Ray, then I figured the hospital already did that so I called the next most important person in Ana's life, Kate. My thoughts in regard for Ms Kavanagh where no secret. I believe she was entirely to self assure, in a way that was entirely unappealing. Yet my brother Elliot was bewildered by her. Taking my phone from my suit jacket, I see a strew of missed calls. Mostly business and 1 from Taylor. I didn't have the time nor emotional capacity to care. I wanted to focus on Ana, and I know she would want her best friend here wither I like it or not.

"Hey bro whats up" Elliot said in that careless tone he had always had. I didn't have Kate's number but I knew Elliot was with her. I take a few deep breathes in order to compose myself.

"I need to talk to Kate" my voice sounding off but not as bad as I truly was. Elliot must have been able to sense how off putting I sounded and handed the phone to Ms Kavanagh.

"Umm, hi?" Kate asked, obviously confused by my request. I needed to focus, there wasn't much I could do for Ana but I was hell bent to do what I could.

"You need to get on the 1st flight home, I'll purchase the airfare if need be." I said my voice firming as I was starting to feel my natural urge to control kick in.

"What the hell why?!" Kate asked sounding almost offended at my demands. I was trying to avoid saying it. The words that ached in my heart and echoed in my head.

"Ana was shot." I said tears slowly streaming down my face, at this point I wasn't wiping them away anymore. The other end of the call was deafeningly silent.

"What the fuck did you say to her!?" Elliot was back. He clearly didn't her what I told Kate so I was forced yet again to say it. I wondered in that moment if there was possibly another sentence in the human language that could sicken me more, then talking about Ana getting shot.

"Ana was shot, an ex of mine had a psychotic fucking breakdown tracked down Ana and fucking shot her." I said crying yet again. I hated talking about it. I hated crying so much. I always found this of emotional out burst to be weak, but now I felt all the pain and it was all to real. I had nothing more to say to Elliot or Kate so I hung up. I wondered what was keeping my mother so long. Did she find Ana, is she okay or is it bad really bad, like the kind of bad that I would forever live in this emotional hell. Checking my watch I see she has been gone for 15 minutes. My hand begins to twitch with the urge to call her. Just something, anything. God I was loosing my mind! Just then my mother emerged and her face that of a doctor, totally impassive and unable to read. I rushed my steps in order to reach her quicker. God I was mess.

" She is in surgery now. They are trying to extract the bullet , but its seem to have fragmented which is posing them quiet an issue." my mother said.

"What, what does that mean? Will she be ok ?" Do people live thru that?! How does a bullet break? Bile began to rise in my throat.

"Depends on the bullet, they want to remove it all to avoid complications due to its location, it could hit a vital organ." Ok, now even I knew that that was pretty serious. I didn't feel anymore. I was so numb to the world around me. I needed her like I needed to breathe. I should have told her more. I should have loved her more, shown her I loved her more, said I loved her more. She was perfect for me and I should have treasured her more. She deals with all my baggage, and what does she get in return? Shot she gets shot. Her life was in the balance because of me. I was the reason this happened. I should have had a better handle on the Leila situation. I could have done more. I couldn't breathe. The guilt was all consuming I had to go. I ran. I had to go I needed to get out. My mind was blank and my legs where just caring me. Hoping in the SUV, which I had so hastily parked, I drove. I had to get away, I couldn't allow myself to be around wither she lived or died because I was responsible. I didn't deserve her anymore.

Ray's Pov

Setting my boots down, I swung open the fridge in search of a cold beer after a long days work, well it was just fishing but required effort so I''ll settle for work. I was startled when my phone rang. No one calls me, ever. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was a Settle number. Must be Annie.

"Hey ," my voice relaxed and off guard. I enjoyed talking to Annie. I worry about her in that big city with that big business man she is with.

"Is this Mr Raymond Steele?" a woman asked, this wasn't Annie much to my dismay.

"Yes," I answered wondering why such the formality .

"This is Jackie Watson at the Settle Memorial Hospital, Anastasia was brought in moments ago, with a gun shot wound. She is in surgery now. Your her emergency contact." the woman chimed, as if my entire world didn't just stop. As if she broke hearts for a living. Her words still echoing in my head, I can't wrap my mind around this.

"That's impossible, who would, why would, how could?!" I had so many questions and my brain couldn't form a single one of them.

"Mr Steele, if you would like to come down to the hospital. The police and doctors can answer your questions." I hung up. Who would shoot my little girl? What the hell was she getting herself into? Then I knew deep down in my gut, it had to do with that guy I saw her with. What was his name? Grey! What the hell did he get my daughter into. Annie was always smart, she'd never get herself into something like this. Hopping in my truck I took off. I was zooming. My mind was racing.

My mind filled with memories. Like when I taught her to ride a bike, or fish. When she brought home her first boyfriend. Or how gorgeous she looked on her prom night. She was my greatest joy, and I didn't know it was possible to love a child that's not even yours the way I loved Annie. I was thankful she had allowed me to fill in as her father. I've never told her that. I didn't tell Annie a lot of things. I assumed she was smart enough, she knew. Then it hit me and I wondered then if all those memories where all I had left to hold onto. As a lump in my throat rise, my foot when further on the gas.

Christians Pov :

I was just 5 miles out side of Settle, when my phone buzzed and buzzed. I wanted to ignore it, I needed too. The reality was I terrified of loosing her because that meant loosing everything. I had caused her all this pain, and I didn't ,no , I couldn't hurt her anymore. When the buzzing wouldn't stop I answered.

"Grey," my voice had regained all its strength and control. I shutter inwardly that I could sound so ok and inside being torn apart.

"Christian, where the hell are you ?!" I was annoyed at my mother's interrogation.

"I can't. I can't sit there and wait for Ana to die and know that I'm the reason" I said allowing my words to sink in.

"Christian Grey, this is not the man I raised. Yes, the woman you love is hurt, but you don't run away. If you love this woman you will fight for her. She is weak, and you need to be strong for her, no matter what that means." Her words where all too true.

"What if she dies.." I ask saying my greatest fear out loud.

"I don't know, but could you forgive yourself if you weren't here and something did happen?" I knew I couldn't. Live or die I couldn't stay away, or forgive myself if I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, I could give you the list of reasons, but I imagine you are more eager for Chapter 4. So without further ado !**

Christians Pov

I place the car into park, and I sit there stewing. I was ravaged by guilt. Every bone and muscle in my body, ached from crying and my heart ached. And every part of me wanted to run away. To uncomplicate Ana's life, but my mother was right. In the moment what I wanted didn't matter, Ana did. She should choose if she wanted me around or not. I exited the car, vowing to myself not to run anymore. As I walked towards the hospital I vaguely heard footsteps behind me. Too focused on the goal ahead I didn't think much of them that is until I was being tackled to the ground. Above me was Ray, Ana's stepfather. His face mirrored the same emotions I felt inside, pain, anger and fear. His eyes flooded with tears and face shaking with pure fury. He had his fist raised to me, hovering as if deciding wither or not to punch me.

"Give me one god damn reason why I shouldn't beat the life outta you. What the hell did you get my little girl into?!" His voice breaking with tears, but I have to admit I was intimidated. I knew with all my training with Claude I could more then easy get outta this, but now wasn't a time for fighting.

"Mr Steele, this is a long story. Why don't I take you to the bar across the street and I'll fill you in. My moms watching Ana in surgery, she'll call with any changes. " Ana had mentioned her father loved a good beer, and in this particular situation I need something strong. Ray, nothing released me and we walked over to the bar across the street.

"So, start talking." Ray said coldly after a few sips of his drink. I don't blame him, if roles where reversed I probably would have killed someone by now.

"You weren't wrong it is my fault, the shooter was a ex-girlfriend of mine from a few years ago, she wanted something more serious I didn't and we broke up. Then I met Anastasia and I was ready for something more serious, apparently she had seen our picture in the paper and her boyfriend had died and she snapped. e knew she was stalking us, and I had a security team on it. I had picked Ana up from work, we had to stop by her place for something, I can't remember honestly. She was gone to long and I knew something was wrong. When Taylor and I went up she was at gun point. I think I died 1,000 times inside. The rest is history, painful painful history." and I chugged the rest of my whiskey embarrassing the burn.

"You did what you could've , I guess." Ray said finishing off his beer. "Where's the crazy bitch now?" Ray asked never looking at me. I understood, Ana had said her father was quiet standoffish.

"In custody, where she belongs." I said motioning the bartender for another round. Ray and I sat there and talked. Mostly about Ana. Ray was crazy about her. Ray and I talked for about an hour when my phone rang, it was my mom.

"Mom, whats going on?" I asked my tone sharp and demanding. My nerves where thru the roof.

"Ana's still in surgery. She has coded a few times, she they thing the fragment had nicked something but they can't find the bleeding." I imagined Ana laying there and her heart stopping, and i physically felt sick. I must have looked white cause Ray took the phone from me. And just then I wasn't gonna wait anymore. When Ray got off the phone, the words flew out.

"I wanna marry your daughter."

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, going to try and update more tomorrow! Stay tuned (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Ray's Pov

I think being punched in the gut may have been easier to swallow. This guy, who my daughter just started seeing for what seems like less then a minute, is asking to marry her. Motioning to the bartender for another drink, when mine was no where near half empty, I knew I was gonna need it.

"Christian, she is my daughter. The only thing I have in this world. I'm not about to hand her over, just cause your scared or impulsive. " I chugged the remainder of my beer. Annie was my world and I wasn't about to hand her over without a fight to this entitled man, who probably is never told no. My blood boiled that not only was he asking, but at a time like this.

"Ray, " and I was taken abrupt by the cool almost straining control in his voice. And I wonder if her held this much control over Annie. "Let me make myself clear. What I am asking you isn't out of impulse or some sort of mechanism to make myself feel less guilty about this entire fucked up situation. Ana is the person I wanna spend my life with period end of story. I've known that since day 1, I can't let her go believe me I've tried. So I will marry her, if she'll have me. I don't care if I have to wait 6 years to get your blessing, I will get it and I will marry her." I felt a mix of both fury and oddly shock. I was shocked that he felt so passionate about my daughter to fight for her so hard. I knew he had my blessing, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

Christians Pov

Regaining my composure, I drank my whiskey. It stunk and I relished the sensation. That was the first time I have said out loud what Ana meant to me, and a part of me feared I may have pissed Ray off. Suddenly my phone rang snapping me outta my thoughts. Looking at the caller Id I saw it was my mother, as the lump in my throat grew larger I answered quickly.

"Mom?" I said my voice displaying my concern.

"Ana's out of surgery, she coded a few times but she is good she is in the ICU." in that moment I was filled with pure unadulterated bliss. Ana lived, she was alive. A lump formed in my gut at the knowledge that she had coded but I was too happy to acknowledge that right now. My smile hurt my face, Ray must have heard the good news cause he motioned to the bartender to pay our tab and I whipped my car out before he could.

"Can I see her?" I said my voice trembling with excitement.

"Yes but we can't have a lot of people in here." I hung up not needing to hear anymore after the tab was paid, Ray and I power walked to the hospital. I felt him grilling me with his gaze occasionally I knew it was in regards to me asking him to marry Ana. I didn't care. I loved her, I couldn't live with her. To me she was always more then a submissive or a girlfriend. In my heart I knew she was more. Jesus Christ Grey listen to yourself, you've gone all hearts and flowers. What the hell had happened to me, I went from a man who had to control everything around him, business and pleasure. Now I'm asking a man to marry his daughter, while doctors played God with her life. What the hell, what the hell lead me to this point. I was reminded once more of Anastasia, I loved her. More then love, love wasn't a big enough word. But since I met her my life has quiet literally been turned upside down. I was doing things out of character. Needing more time to think I let Ray take the first visit with Ana. Not knowing if she would wanna see me, and Ray didn't seem like a man to argue with, not when it came to Ana.

I seriously contemplated the effect Ana had on me. I was crazy over her and sometimes not in a good way. She was the most important thing in my life and when we had broken up, I was empty. She was everything to me but she was making me something I had never known before. I had always strived on control, but with Ana. I can't help myself I loose all control. As I sit and wait for Ray, I wondered about what the hell I was gonna do.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian Pov

I paced the stark and sterile waiting room. I was kicking myself for letting Ray go and see Ana 1st. I needed to know if she awake,and if she feeling ok? Damn it Grey, you where so damn lost in yourself again and in return Ana was put last. Is this what our marriage was going to be like? Me always worrying about myself and putting myself first. I hadn't considered what kind of husband I would be when I originally asked for Ana's hand in marriage. Maybe that's why Ray was so taken aback. Perhaps he is just like his daughter and could see thru me, no of course not. If he could he would have seen how passionate I was about his daughter. Just then someone was calling for me.

"Mr Grey, " Taylor said starkly. Looking at Taylor I saw the slight bit of red around his eyes, that implied he had shed a few tears. Shit Ana really did effect everyone she met. Then the thought of how I looked ran thru my mind. Pushing it aside I didn't need to be focusing on my appearance right now. Making eye contact I nodded allowing Taylor to continue.

"Detective Warner, would like a few words with you." Taylor said. Well that wasn't gonna happen. I wasn't leaving Ana especially now.

"Why, I told them everything at Ana's apartment?" I was clearly annoyed. But at this point in the day I cared very very little as to how I was being perceived.

"They are inquiring a more, _detailed,_ history of your relationship with Leila." Taylor said clearly uncomfortable, which wasn't like him.

"When do I have to talk to him" I said thru gritted teeth, annoyed at the fact that I need to waste more time with Ana because of that low life person I use to know. She was once more taking up more of my time then she deserved. I shuttered at how harshly I was thinking of her, less then 24 hours ago, I wanted to find her. Offer her the best mental health treatment money could buy, I was genuinely concerned for her. Now, she could rot in prison for all I care. She tried taking the most important thing in the world away from me and for that I cannot forgive.

"As soon as you can," Taylor trailed off, but I could tell he had more to say, "Mr Grey, how is Ms Steele doing?" finally he asked the question I could tell he really wanted to ask. Smirking inwardly at his shyness and actual concern I answered

"Ok, she was in surgery longer then they like because the bullet has fragmented and due to the location they had to extract it cause it was close to some major organs. She is in recovery now , I let Ray take the 1st visit." I said sitting and motioning for Taylor to join.

"If I can speak out of turn, Why you let Ray go first ? From what I know of you and Ms Steele, I'm surprised you didn't break into the damn operating room." Taylor said glancing at me. I chuckled, he was right.

"Because this whole shit freaked me out and I don't know. I loosing it." I said and silence fell between us. After what felt like forever, I said, "I asked Ray if I could marry her ya know?" I chuckled

"Wow," Taylor said returning my look he said, "You made the right call with Ms Steele, but for a business man your timing was absolute shit." and we both broke out laughing. Not a care free one, one of two men who carried the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"How do you know Anastasia's the right one for me outta curiosity?" I asked

"Because she isn't interested in the money, like the others. She calls you out on you shit and brings out the best in you. Your mood completely shifts when you talk about her and I see how you look at each other." just then my heart flooded. I was reminded of all the reasons I knew marrying Anastasia was the best thing. I would change for her, I would and could be better. Just then Ray came into the room, and Taylor and I shot to our feet.

"Uh, Annie want to see you. But just be careful she is on some pretty hefty pain meds, she is kinda outta it." I shook his hand and I was off. Walking thru the doors I walked like it was god damn Christmas morning. I had to see her, it had been to long. I need to tell her how I felt while I still could.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian's Pov

The butterflies in my stomach where unstoppable. I felt like everything was in slow motion, the anticipation was heavy in the air. When I found Ana's room I suddenly felt stuck. I was stuck in such a state of anticipation, that I was genuinely nervous, scared even. Shaking my head I knew I had to see her regardless of how I felt. Swinging the door open, there she was. A breath I didn't know I was holding was released. There she was, with her big brown eyes smiling back at me. All the hurt and fear I was holding was released.

"Hi" I said shakily allowing all the pent up emotions I felt out.

"Hi" she returned her voice much more controlled. I smiled inwardly at how our roles had flipped normally I held the dominate hand and she I was the shaky intimidated one. I took a chair and pulled it closer to her, as I went to take her hand to kiss it I saw the IV's and decided against it.

"Christian whats wrong?" she said. O Ana, if you knew half of what was running thru my mind.

"I keep playing it over and over in my mind. Trying to dissect the exact moment that I could have changed things. To stop it all." I was fighting back tears, I was determined to stop crying. I had Ana now, well for now I had her. I had to regain all the self control I had lost. Ana took my hand breaking me out of my mental pep talk.

"Christian, don't. Don't beat yourself up over this please. I can't stand to see you this way." she began crying. Great fucking job Grey.

"Please don't cry, " I said whipping her tears away "I'll stop" even though I didn't want to. I wanted to explain how sorry I was from the deepest depths of my heart.

"So what happened after ya know " as she trails off and she places her hand on the surgical bandage over her abdomen, that I had noticed before. My heart tightened. A sense of gilt flooded over me.

"Um, Taylor took her down after you got hurt. Um and then the ambulance and police came and here we are." I said fighting past the lump in my throat.

"O my. Is everyone else ok?" she asked the worry evident in her eyes. I smirked inwardly. Of course that's Ana, always worried about others before herself.

"Yea." I said groufly.

"Christian whats wrong?" and finally I asked the question that was stuck in my head since the ambulance took her away,

"Do you want to leave me?"

Ana's Pov

My heart stopped and my stomach dropped. What the hell had happened while I was in surgery.

"What?! Of course not!" I tried living without him once I couldn't do it again.

"Christ Ana, I put you in this situation. I'm to blame." He got up and was starting to pace. My heart began to ache for him. He needed to understand. Just then I felt unspeakable pain, looking down my incision had opened and there was blood lots of it. Christian now had his back turned. O god this hurts.

"CHRISTIAN!" just as he turned the pain intensified, causing me to yell out. Christians face was full of shock, horror, and fear. Just then he call out for a nurse and a team of people rushed in. Amoungst them I heard one of them say I was gonna have to go back to surgery. As they began wheeling me off I turned to Christian.

"I love you" I felt the tears roll silently down my cheek.

"I love you too" he said his voice cracking with unsaid sadness. And just like that I was wheeled away and the pain intensified.


	8. Chapter 8

Christians Pov

"I love you too," and just like that she was gone. What the fuck had just happened. I though I had her, then I turn my back for a moment the next chaos. It was all such a blur my mind couldn't process. Sitting down I tried to gather my thoughts. When a all to cheery nurse came in and broke me out of my pity party.

"Excuse me sir," she said obviously blushing, don't go there with my sweetheart, I thought to myself "you'll have to wait out in the living room." she said her tone souring. Obviously she notice my keen lack of interest in her. Gathering myself I walked out, when both Ray and Taylor shot up to there feet. Shit now I had to tell them.

"Umm, Ana was fine then, I turned my back for a second and I guess her surgical incision re-opened they had to take her back into surgery." I said swallowing the lump in my throat. Taylor placed his hand on my shoulder, and with this small gesture I found comfort. Looking at Ray he seemed clearly racked with fear and pain, his face showed everything I was feeling inside. As the 3 of us took a seat in the waiting room. Seconds turned over into minutes into hours. The time dragged on til no end. Taylor and Ray where talking about sports, small talk wasn't my thing. Especially now. So much hung in the balance. I couldn't just sit and do nothing, rising to my feet I excused myself from the other 2 men. Reaching my phone I had to do something.

"Andrea, hold all calls till further notice." I think I heard her jaw drop.

"Excuse me?" I was annoyed

"Delegate onto other until I can return." I said trying to retain my cool.

"Yes sir, may I ask why?" bile rose in my throat once more. I wondered if I can ever explain what was going on without feeling so ill.

"Anastasia was shot." not wanting to release to many of the details.

"O my god, that poor girl. I'll hold all calls. Let me know whatever I can do." and with that I killed the call. Of course I knew I couldn't put my work on hold forever, but for now I just couldn't put my heart into it. My mind was flooded with so much. So many questions and rapid emotions flooded my brain that I felt as though I was drowning. Deciding I should put these emotions to good use I dialed again.

"This is Christian Grey, it was brought to my attention that Detective Warner wanted to speck to me." I said. I heard the call transfer. I knew I couldn't help Ana, but I can put the nail in Leila's coffin.

"Mr Grey," he said, clearly shocked that I called.

"Detective Warner, it was brought to my attention that you wished to talk to me more. As of now you can understand why in indisposed, but trust me the first free minute I have I promise you I'll tell you everything you want to know." he briefly thanked me for my time then I hung up. I was at a lose as to what to do but by talking to the detective I can assure there case is stronger then ever to convict her. Regaining my seat, Taylor and Ray still chatted about baseball.

"Steele family?" a doctor comes out and the three of us get to our feet.

"Anastasia is out of surgery, her surgical incision opened up, which is common which is why we are going to keep her in the ICU longer. " he said and I felt a weight lift off of me. She was ok. I could jump for freaking joy. Turning to Ray his face mirrored mine.

"Can we go see her?" Ray asked and I was surprised he said we. The doctor nodded and we waked to Ana's room. My heart was in my stomach. Turning the corner I saw her and my world stopped. She was asleep and pale, she was attached to some oxygen. She was perfect and I was reassured in my heart that marrying her was the right thing. As Ray and I took a seat, we each held one of her hands.

"I meant what I said before Ray, I want to marry her."


	9. Chapter 9

Christians Pov

The tension in the air was thick and unsettling. Ray hadn't taken his eyes off Anastasia since we walked in. Looking at her my heart tightened. She was still sleeping, her perfect face looked at ease and it brought peace to a part of me that I didn't know needed it. Ray took a deep sigh and I looked at him, still holding Ana's hand.

"Annie came into my life, when I had thought I never wanted kids. It scared me at 1st when I first started loving her. She was like a daughter I never actual had. When her mother left me, I was more devastated at the thought of loosing Annie, for all intensive purposes in my mind, she was my daughter. So when Annie wanted to stay with my and not go with her mother, words can't describe how happy that made me. She is my only little girl Christian. I see the way she looks at you. She is crazy about her, and today you have proven how you feel about her. " Ray began tearing up and the lump in my throat was tensing. "You can marry her. But you better treat her like she deserves, better then she deserves." Ray shifted. Clearly he was a guy who wasn't use to being this exposed, I related to that. In this moment I could have jumped up and down but, I kept my composure and smiled.

"Thank you Ray. I swear I won't disappoint you. Anastasia is the best thing to ever happen to me and I won't let her go, unless she want to." my heart tighten at the thought that Ana could still say no. I put her in this situation, she got hurt because of me. My fucked up past, is now affecting her more so than my wildest nightmares, she has had to have two surgery's because of me. I tried living without her once, I thought her life would be better without me. But me and my selfish ways wanted, no needed her back. Now because of it Ana's paying the price. Suddenly I saw Ray visuably shift, looking I saw Anastasia begin to wake up. Joy flowed thru me. Wither she is stays with me or leaves, marriage or no marriage, she was alive and in that moment I couldn't imagine a greater joy.

Ana's Pov

The lights where way to bright. God I wish that I could just sleep. I could sleep for forever it felt like. But even as I fought to return to sleep I couldn't, I felt like I wasn't alone. I didn't want to open my eyes, the light was bright. Fighting past that I blinked to adjust. I felt my hands being felt, looking I 1st saw Ray and my heart warmed. He looked like he had been thru hell, and in that moment it looked like he was a 1,000 miles thinking about something else. I had no idea why, but I figured this current situation was no help. Turn my head not fully opening my eyes I saw Christian on the other side. His face made me open my eyes. He looked a combination of heartbreaking sadness, but like he was bottling something. But that was Christian. I wonder for the first time what this whole situation had done to the people in my life. I could see Ray being stoic and distant, not showing much. Christian too, I can't imagine him loosing that stark persona he typically wore.

"Ana?" Christan said squeezing my hand. I turned my head to look at him. God, he was breathtakingly handsome, even now in this moment I was overwhelmed with what I felt for him. Damn theses must be some pretty sweet pain meds. Looking him in the eyes I saw just how sad and broken he was, my heart hurt for him. My poor fifty.

"Hi" I chuckled looking at both him and Ray. In that moment I felt the pure intensity in the room. Something must have happened between Ray and Christian. I pushed that out of my mind for the time being, choosing to focus on how the two most important people in my life where here for me when I needed them the most.

"Christ Annie way to scare an old man!" Ray chuckled trying to fight away the lingering fear and worry on his face. Laughing I figured I'd play along.

"Well you guys seemed way to comfortable earlier so I figured I'd keep you on your toes." Ray and I both laughed, it was one of those times that there was so much going on, you tried to find something to laugh about. Looking at Christian, he seemed so distant. My laughter quickly faded. Reality set in then. I had been shot, my life had hung in the balance. Yet since the 1st time I saw Christian since the shooting, he had put a wall between us. When I needed him the most, I felt like he was so far away. I wanted to cry needed too. Everything hitting me at once, I was shot, my basic safety needs gone, and Christian is distancing himself from me. I let a few tears escape, yet more followed.

"Annie, whats wrong?" Ray asked. Looking to Christian I see that my tears had snapped him outta whatever daze he had been in.  
"Ana" Christian tried taking my hand but I snatched it back. I need space, to be alone, to process everything that had happened.

"Can you guys just go? I need space please." I begged. Ray nodded and after a quick kiss on the cheek left. Christian on the other hand, looked like he had no intentions of leaving.

"Christian, please just go!" I begged thru my tears. I just wanted to be alone, it the least I deserved, privacy.  
"Ana, I'm not going anywhere." Christian said once again reaching for my had, which I again denied.

"Please, just go. I need space. I think I deserve it." seeing hurt overtake his face, which normally I'd want to chase away. I was too deep in my own sorrow and anxiety to really help him. Getting up, he kissed my forehead and left, slamming the door behind him. I was all alone, I cried and cried. Allowing the depression and anxiety to take over. I cried till I drifted off to a deep sleep.


	10. Author's Note

**I just wanted to take a moment and address some things in regards to this story. 1st off I want to thank those of you who leave such wonderful and encouraging comments, your support is the reason I've carried this story this far. I honestly I never imagined this story coming this far.**

 **Another all to popular comment is in regards to my short chapters and bad spelling. The reason behind this is I write these chapters at night after college so by the time I get out of class and study, I'm not actually writing these chapters until 1-2 in the morning.**

 **As I said earlier I never imagined this story coming this far, which is why chapters are shorter and becoming more spaced out.**

 **I want to thank all of you who comment and support ever chapter! You guys are the real reason I'm still writing this story. I promise I will have Chapter 10 out as soon as possible! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Christian's Pov

As I stormed out of Ana's room I felt a wave of emotions. I was pissed, and hurt. Why didn't she want me around? What had I done? She was hurt and I wanted to be there for her and she pushed me away. As I entered the waiting the waiting room, I saw Ray and Taylor. O, great! I was not in the mood to talk to either of them. I need to drink or punch something or both. They both must have known, but when I went to walk past them Ray grabbed my arm.

"Hey Grey, you need to check yourself. Do I need to remind you of a promise you made? She has been thru a lot and she needs space to figure shit out. Her basic security need was violated. She probably feels awful and you being all pissy and broody is doing nothing to help her. I gave you my blessing and I can sure as shit take it away. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Ray said so intense that for the first time in a long time I felt genuinely intimidated. Shaking my arm back, I made eye contact with Ray, I'm not sure how long we stood like that. Macho against macho, ego vs ego. He was trying to assert his dominance over me, and I wasn't going to let this is what he had wanted since the moment I had asked him to marry Ana. Smilingly inwardly I extend the challenge to him. I felt Taylor glaring us down, no doubt the tension was radiating. After minute's, Ray didn't waver. I had to applaud his efforts, he was holding up better then most of my business partners who I've had similar ego contests before. Sensing the tension Taylor chimed in.

"Mr Grey, Mr Steele. Visting hours have officially ended why don't we just return in the morning?" for a brief second I contemplated firing Taylor. I knew it was nonsense and I'd be lost with him, but in that one moment so much hung in the balance. Ray needed to know that I was the alpha male here and that in that moment he was trying to portray the exact same message. Then Ray broke away, sweet sweet victory !

"Well I ain't going anywhere. My house is a hour and a half away and I don't want to be that far in case something happens." Ray told Taylor, not looking at me. Knowing that I had the unspoken title of being in charge, I knew Ana didn't want her father sleeping in some waiting room or in a cheap motel.

"I have a spare guest room at my place. You can stay there. Its a 25 minute drive from the hospital in case anything happens." I say. Ray still not returning my gaze, hesitated. Then he glances at Taylor, I see Taylor nod.

"Ok" Ray replies solemnly. Maybe I was wrong, maybe Taylor was the alpha. I was dumb founded at what I was just witness too. What kind of hold did Taylor have over Ray? What the fuck had just gone on? As we exited the hospital, I felt the tug to stay. I was gonna have to be without Anastasia, but that's how she wanted it. There was truth in what Ray had said, and I knew that deep down. I would never admit that to Ray though. Thinking about it all now, I realized she was scared and need space to process everything. I was still stinging from her harsh rejection. I knew its what she needed but I needed more then words could physically describe. But I knew my wants and needs didn't matter in this moment.

As we entered the pent house, I saw Ray become physically uncomfortable. My mass amount of wealth made Anastasia uncomfortable at first too.

"Brandy?" I called to Ray. I think we both deserved a drink.

"Please." Ray called towards me. When I returned, he was starting at the art on the walls. When he say me I nodded at the bar stool and he walked over and sat. As I pour the brandy into glass tumblers, the tension was clear between us. I knew I had to be the man in this moment, I couldn't give her much but I could settle things between Ray and I.

"Ray," I addressed him after we both took a swing of the brandy "I know my timing to ask you to marry Ana was all wrong. I know you didn't want to give her up right away. You wouldn't be, knowing Ana she will won't want anything moving too fast." that got him to chuckle "But I've thought about marriage for awhile. And your right Anastasia getting shot it did scary me. I thought the love of my life was going to die. I was made to confront all the feelings I had about Ana. So yeah I was scared, I was terrified something was going to happened and I wasn't going to be able to tell her and show her how much I really really love her. But ever since I asked you for Ana's hand, their has been tension and I don't think Ana will want or need that. So right here and right not lets put everything on the table." when I finished I chugged the rest of the brandy.

"Ok, I'll be straight up with you Christian. I think your a rich entitled kid, whose never been told no. Who gets everything handed to you and now I have to hand you my daughter, and that doesn't sit well with me." Ray proceed to finish his brandy "Annie is special damn it, and I see how you intimidate her and I'm not gonna stand for that shit!" silence fell over us. I wanted to tell him about my past, to shove his nose in how painfully wrong he was. That I was nothing like he said I was. My blood was boiling and it took everything within me to not explode. I had asked for honest and that's what I had gotten. Is that what people though of me? Shaking it off, I confronted Ray.

"Growing up I was adopted. I don't talk about my birth mother, but I assure you, she was horrible and awful. I would go days without eating. When I finally was adopted, I was so emotionally unavailable. I continued the rest of my life being emotionally unavailable. She is the only person in the entire world who I have been able to be 110% open with." silence fell once more, and when I was about to say something Ray broke it.

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Don't be no way you could have known."

"You really love my Annie?"

"More then the world." I said and I was never more sure.

"Ok, I'll let you marry her. I know I said it before but I mean it this time. No more awkwardness, or tension or unspoken words. You have my honest blessing."


	12. Chapter 11

**I wanted to take a moment and address this story. I just got back from seeing my fiancee for the 1st and perhaps last time this year due to his military career and my school schedule so that's why this story has been updated. That being said, I've decided to begin to end this story. I considered just leaving this story due to the negative feedback, but I knew it wasn't fair to all of you who have been so positive and so supportive since I posted chapter 1 and 1 am cause I couldn't sleep if I didn't get it out lol. So to all of you who have always left positive comments and followed this story THANK YOU! You guys are the reason " Shots Fired" is where it is! So without further ado here is chapter 11!**

Ana's Pov

Waking up I was confused. Where was I? Why do I feel like I got hit by a mac-truck? Within seconds it all came flooding back to me. Turning to my side I saw it was 6 am. Grabbing my phone I saw I had numerous phone calls from Kate. Decided I should call her back to ease her worry, and I was lonely and bored as hell. On the 2nd ring she answered.

"Ana?" she asked obviously she had been sobbing, I felt guilty. Then again it wasn't like it was my fault!

"You bet your ass!" I laughed feeling my stitches pull, so I placed my hand on my stomach to ease the pain.

"Jesus Ana, you have us scared shit less! Christian had called and just," she went silent obviously flustered, "what happened?" she sighed. Taking a deep shaky breathe I told her everything. From her stalking to finding her in the apartment to the surgery to the other surgery.

"O my god Ana" I heard her say pity filling her voice. I knew it was going to be getting a lot of that and no matter how uncomfortable that made me I knew I was going to have to adjust. "I'm gonna get on the next flight home." she said in her typically determined manor.

"Kate, don't you dare! Enjoy your vacation! Trust me I'd much rather be where you are." I'd feel awful if she cut her time short because of me.

"Ana are you sure?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course!"

"Okay hey I gotta go. Get better call me tomorrow ok? Promise!"

"Promise." and with that I hung up. Feeling alone once more I pushed the button for more pain med's. Before I drifted off into a beautiful drug fueled sleep I shot my dad a text asking when him and Christian where coming and if he could bring me a few of my books. I knew Christian would know my favorites so I felt no need to specify. Just then my phone rang. Seeing it was Christian, I answered. Last night felt like a lifetime ago.

"Hi" I said beginning to feel the pain med's starting to take the edge off.

"Ana," he said almost shocked, for lack of a better term. Like he was expecting my voicemail or something.

"That's me" I chuckled and now didn't feel the need to hold onto my incision sight.

"Are you okay" I knew for Christian that question held so many double meanings. Although he had quite an intimidating presences, I saw thru that and saw how vulnerable he truly was.

"I will be." I was much better then last night, most of the immediate shock had worn off. I wanted my dad and Christian here. But something was different, I didn't feel like the me I was yesterday. Today I look back and wish I could be that girl again. I felt like I had aged 10 years since then. "Look I'm sorry about last night. The shock of it all hit me. And in all honesty you seemed like you weren't there like you where a million miles away." I had grown blunt. Life was to damn short after all. The silence on the other end of the line lasted for quite some time. Just then the nurse came in and she gave me a good reason to get off this really awkward phone call. "Look the nurse is here, I hope you can come by today. I love you." and I hung up before he could keep me any longer. I think this whole experience taught me how valuable time was and if Christian wasn't going to move on from this whole ordeal, I feared in my gut I'd have to leave him. I was in such a hurry to put the whole ordeal behind me and if he wasn't going to support me and not look at me like some delicate little flower I couldn't handle it.

Ray's Pov

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Grey dressed and reading some file. "Ya working today?" I inquired because he was wearing some fancy 3 piece suit. Is this guy seriously going to work? I knew he was some big shot but damn you can't take one day off? The curiosity of what great love he was going to choose, his job or Annie.

"I have a teleconference I can't get out of so last minute. But after that I'm going to the hospital, that is if she wants me their..." he trails off. Jesus, I'm so gad damn tired of all this emotions. It was just similar when Annie was single and I was on my boat. Sitting next to him I felt obligated to ask.

"What's going on with ya?"

"Last night Ana got upset with me. Then I called her this morning and she just.. I'm afraid I'll screw it up with her and I'm gonna loose her." He loved my daughter anyone in their right mind could see that.

"Look, Annie loves ya. I could tell ya that and I've seen y'all together twice! Relax okay. She is in a delicate place right now and we all gotta respect that. Just focus on her and y'all being together will come much easier. " Just then he phone started beeping.

"Its that meeting. Taylor will take you to the hospital. Tell Ana I'll be coming later, hopefully it won't take long." and just like that he was gone. That guy was something else. In some ways I saw what Annie saw in him and in others I had no idea. Seeing Taylor at the door I walked his way and we bot got into the elevator.

"Is Grey always so invested with his girlfriends?" I asked Taylor. I related to Taylor. He was a real guys guy, and he had a daughter so he totally got what I was going thru. Taylor cracked a very large outta place smile.

"Not at all, just Ms Steele." that put my mind at ease, all that special talk was true. Well good, Annie deserved special damn it.

Arriving at the hospital I made a b-line right to Annie's room. Walking in, it was clear she had just woken up. And the big smile that graced her face took every last bit of tension I was holding on and melted it. I was an emotional man but I was damn near tears. Again all these emotions are running to damn high for my liking.

"Hi daddy!" Annie exclaimed and opened her arms for hug which I more then happily gave her.

"Jesus Annie," I chuckled taking a seat. "Your boyfriends loosing his mind and too be honest I'm starting to feel like I'm on those mushy talk shows your mom always watched where they are all talking about their emotions and shit." Annie smiled but I could see she was flustered. "Whats going on?" I asked taking her hand.

"I just wanna put this behind me. But Christian, he is taking this harder then me I think. I mean I feel like he is afraid to be around me or something. I mean I don't wanna be wrapped in bubble wrap my whole life."

"Honestly Annie, I'm considering wrapping you up." I joked and she smiled which was what she needed to do. "What are you gonna do?"

"Dad I can't be with him if he won't move on. This whole thing was traumatic enough that I don't need him to keep reliving it because he wants to take overly dramatic measures." and I was so focused on my daughter I hardly notice when Christian walked in. Her face turned crimson, and her palms got sweaty and I took my hand back. "Dad can I talk to Christian alone?" she asked and she displayed sure a level of maturity I was proud to call her my daughter. Rising to my feet I gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered

"Give him hell." and walking out I patted Grey on the shoulder. Walking out leaving them alone.


	13. Chapter 12

Ana's Pov

Silence fell between Christian and I. I didn't know if he had heard what I had to said to Ray. The silence was making me antsy. The tension was there. His face was totally guarded and unreadable, and that hurt me regardless if he had heard us or not.

"What's happening to us Ana?" he asked his voice cracking. And it took everything I had not to sigh externally. He hadn't heard me and Ray and for that I was thankful. I was going to tell him though, I couldn't go on this way. The stress of it all was making me sick.

"Christian," I sighed, I went to fidget with my hands, but then I saw the IV and thought it be best not too. "I just want to put this whole situation behind me. I want to move on and forget it happened, but I can't do that if you look at me like I'm some delicate little flower. If you can't move on then I think that it won't look good for us as a couple in the future." I felt a weight lift off of me in that moment, I told him what I needed to tell him. Yet the knot in my stomach lingered as I waited on his response. His face still guarded, but his body language told me he was filled with rage. He ran his finger thru his hair, and stood and exuded that powerful dominance that make me uncomfortable.

"For god's sake Anastasia! You nearly died yesterday! I almost lost you! I'm entitled to have that fear." My blood began to boil. If I wasn't on strict bed rest and in pain I could have walked out but since I couldn't I unleashed all the raw and angry feelings I held inside on him.

"You're entitled?! I was shot in my own goddamn home! I near died twice ! You weren't the one alone in the ambulance not knowing what had happened. Or on the cold and scary operating table twice! You won't have to live your entire life with not on the emotional bu the physical scar." Just then I moved the blanket to show him the scar across my side. It hurt like hell but it got my point across. "I'm the one who is entitled. Not you, you can't be the master of everyone's universe." Just then the pain from the scar radiated thru me, as well as the emotional pain of it all. I got shot in my own home and there was nothing I could do. Christian the one person who I depended on the most, was so lost in his own ocean of emotions that I had no one to truly turn to. I felt alone. At first a few tears escaped, but it quickly escalated to full blown sobs. Before I knew it, Christian sat in the bed and held me. I fought it, I didn't no couldn't have him near me. But he didn't take no for an answer. Just then I felt his touch and his smell, I couldn't fight him any longer. So I buried my head in his chest and cried and cried for god knows how long. I was aware that a nurse had come in and Christian must have shot her one hell of a look cause she quickly hurried out. Looking up at him his face was no longer guarded, and I saw the emotion he had tried to hide when he walked into the room. It was fear, and not just common fear, pure fear. It occurred to me then that maybe just maybe we had both been ignorantly selfish. This entire situation was so emotionally charged and heavy that Christian and I couldn't see past our own issues to help one another. I wondered if this would break us. I couldn't imagine my life without him, I tried and it killed me. But what good are we to each other if we are in two different places? I was ready to just put this behind me and Christian, I feared was going to be hung up on this for longer than I was prepared to deal with.

"I think once I get discharged, we should both go see Flynn." I said not looking up at him, but I felt his eyes on me.

"I think so too." he said still fiddling with my hair.

"Not just together, separately too. I want to move on from this and I feel like you don't. We are both drowning in our own emotions that we aren't seeing anything clearly." I said this time looking him in the eyes to prove how certain of this I truly was.

"I agree" Just then a smirk crossed his face, that caught me off guard.

"What's that for?" I asked tilting my head slightly and hinting a grin on my face as well.

"You're already back to setting your own rules. Your recovery must be coming swiftly." That got a big smile on both of our faces. In that moment I realized that maybe we still had a shot, that we could thru this. That there was hope for us after all.


	14. Chapter 13

Ana's Pov

Days flew by after that. Ray went home shortly after he say that Christian and I were good and I was no longer at high risk. I wished Christian and I were as good as we where making people think. While yes, he was there everyday after work. The wall between us was undeniable. We talked but. it just seemed like a massive elephant in the room neither of us wanted to talk about.

It was a week after the shooting and I was getting discharged. I got out of bed for what felt like the first time in month but really had only been days. I was packing my things when I heard the door open, turning I saw Christian. He looked angry. What the hell?

"What are you doing?!" he asked accusingly, throwing his briefcase on the floor and coming over to me and trying to usher me back onto the bed.

"Christian! Stop!' I yelled shimming out of his hands. Despite my telling him to stop treating me like a broke little child, he still did. "I'm being discharged. I'm going home." I said continuing to gather my things. I was so desperate to get out of here and move forward in my life.

"What do you mean go home? You were shot a week ago!" He said standing there, complying me to stop with his the power of his will. I did. This was a fight I was tired of avoiding. I knew Christian had been seeing Flynn, and I wasn't noting a change at all.

"Yes I'm well aware of that Christian. I was there ya know? But medically there is no reason for me to be here anymore. My incision is healing well and I'm fine." I said crossing my arms, showing his I wasn't about to back down.

"I'm speaking to your doctor!" He yelled, turning his back to me and began to walk away. Fury boiled within me, and I pulled his arm turning him around.

"No you won't! God Christian I can't do this anymore." I felt the lump in my throat yet I carried on anyway. "I'm tired of living this way! We pretend there is nothing wrong. yet there is a massive elephant in the room."

"What are you trying to say?" he snaps in a way that was so cold and bitter it made what I was going to say next a little easier.

"We are done, Christian. Every single day since the shooting you are pissed and you treat me like I'm some child. I thought Flynn could help, but obviously that's not the case."

Christians Pov

Her words shattered me. This was my worse fear coming to light. I felt like I wanted to be sick. Her eyes filled with tears, and I ran my hands thru my hair. I knew I couldn't loose her, but by the look in her eyes I knew I couldn't convince her to stay. Her face looked so broken and sad. I couldn't leave, but I couldn't stay. I got up, trying to sink in her perfect face, taking the back of my hand stroking away the stray tears from her face.

"I love you Ana." I said, kissing her forehead and with that I left. I hurried out of the hospital and into my car. Once the door shut and I was all alone the surge of emotions escaped. I cried, and not a few stray tears cry but, a screaming agonizing cry. I had lost the love of my life. I had a chance to have a future, a hope that I had never felt before. I don't know how long I sat there. I drove home in a fog, everything was in a fog. I got home and threw myself on my bed. I laid there and just took in it all. I couldn't function the grief and worry of it all weighted on me. I stared at the ring box, opening it I looked a the engagement ring I had bought for Ana. This ring stood for something, a hope of a house and kids and an entire future with Ana. And now, it represents a dream, that was turning into a nightmare.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! It's my birthday but I wanted to update the story, I will update ASAP! :))) Hoped you enjoyed please please comment ! Your comments are what inspires me to keep writing !**


	15. Chapter 14

Ana's Pov

I took a taxi home and I was in a daze. I was newly single and deeply devastated. I walked up to my apartment, feeling like a stranger to my own life. Opening the door, I saw that the place was totally and completely trashed. Crime scene tape was all over and there was a massive blood stain. I went to the kitchen and got a bowl of hot water and filled it with soap. I began scrubbing at the stain. The longer I scrubbed, the more it all came back to me. I remember walking into the apartment and finding her there, she was pacing back and forth like some kind of feral animal. I remember her words and they haunt me. Asking me about him. I resented him, he was the reason this happened. I still loved him madly, yet I think he was a constant reminder of the pain and fear and anxiety I felt. I scrubbed the floor harder and harder, the tears began lightly then more intense and uncontrollable. I fell onto the floor and curled up and stopped fighting the tears and fell into the vat of emotions I had fought for so long.

One week later...

I spent a lot of time trying to take my mind off my breakup. I worked out a lot and partied a lot more. I knew I shouldn't but I was just eager to turn my brain off and be out of my house. When I was home all I did was think and it gave me serious anxiety. I was getting ready for my run. I walked outside and the sky looked like rain was going to come. I didn't mind though after all, that's what Settle's known for. As I took off down the street, I tried clearing my mind. Yet it was drawn to Christian like a magnet. I missed him, but I knew that my own recovery was too important, that he had a whole set of issues to address and we had come to a cross road. As I entered the park, I pushed further and further as if the more I ran the more likely I was to escape the problems that plagued me. Ray called every day, I hadn't had the heart to tell him Christian and I broke up. I knew something had gone on with them the day of the shooting yet my dad never brought it up and frankly I didn't ask. The cool breeze stung my face and my lungs burned and yet I pushed forward. As I went further on the path, I was able to shut my brain off. I appreached the silence it felt good actually. There weren't many runners out, it was far to early in the morning. I preferred going at this time, less people to judge. I had noticed only two other joggers, a woman pushing a jogging stroller and a man in a black hoodie. The man gave me odd vibes, his hood was up and I couldn't see his face. As I proceeded, there was no doubt he and I were on the same route, trying to push him out of my mind I focused on my goal, that was until I tripped when the pavement level changed. The man in the black hoodie, turned around and walked my way. He must have heard me fall or the shocking sound I made, because that actually hurt.

"Are you ok?" he asked suddenly my blood ran cold, I knew instantly who it was. Looking up I saw the man who I was at one and maybe still was , convinced was the love of my life, Christian Grey. I swooped the hair out of my face and got the pleasure if you will of seeing the shock on his face.

Christians Pov

I was jogging in the park. I was trying to keep a routine, that seemed to help. Workout, work, therapy, and workout more. I felt cold and empty and was trying to fill my life with something yet nothing. I couldn't focus on anything not work related. Just last night, I was at the bar and this woman with brown hair and brown eyes, who was smoking hot to say the least, who was clearly into me and I couldn't even talk to her.

I had earbuds in and was between song changes when I hear a moan, turning I see that a woman who was jogging behind me is now on the ground. Walking over to check if she is ok, her hair covers the majority of her face.

"Are you ok?" before she answers I felt the gawk I got from most woman. _Yea right, you don't want any of this._ As she moved her hair, I felt my heart stop. Right there in front of me was Ana, I fought every last muscle in my body not to hug her and kiss her. I had to learn how to live my life without her. I stared back not wanting to look away. I extended my hand and helped her up. Just then I noticed the intense bags around her eyes and the weight she lost. Ana was always skinny but this, put a fear within me. Weither she wanted me or not I stilled loved her as much as I tried to get over her, I could never picture the day I didn't care about her.

"Ana,"I said. Our eyes locked and my heart raced. I was madly in love with her. I wonder then how she was doing. Is she happy? Did she meet someone else? The thought of another man with his hands on her, inside her, seeing her how I see her made me physically sick.

"Hey. Thanks." she said. Her voice was weak and shaky.

"No problem." I said. There was so much more I wanted to say to her. I wanted to yell and confess my love, but alas, nothing came out. So there we stood. Me madly in love with her and unable to say anything. Maybe it was because I loved her too much, she didn't want me around anymore. And her happiness was all that mattered. Before anything else could be said, I decided to take myself out of the equation.

"Take care now." I said, and off I ran. My mind flooding. I remembered the day we broke up. I had reacted so harshly, the more I thought the more I tried to disect why I acted the way I did. I think I was afraid. I think the reason I was so distant and so cold, was because I was afraid. I was afraid to loose her, afraid to hurt her. Turning I see Ana still standing where I left her. My mind told me to keep going to leave her be, let her heal. Everything else told me to go back to her, to kiss her to win her back.

And just then in that moment, I realized I had nothing to loose so I ran to her. Before she could argue, I took her back into my arms and I kissed her, as if my life depended on it. Which it did she was my sanity, I was so afraid of loosing her that in my own fucked up way in trying to protect us I destroyed us.

I prayed, I prayed to God I wasn't totally convinced it that it wasn't too late for us.


	16. Chapter 15- The Final Chapter !

Ana Pov

I've heard it said that there are moments in life that change you. It's not always the dramatic, life or death things. Sometimes its simple, common, but one day it changes you.

The way Christian was kissing me, changed me. When the kiss broke, I stared up into his eyes. He was raw and real, as was I, and just then I hugged him. We held onto each other as if we were going to fly away. I was tired of fighting him, tired of running. I was becoming a person I no longer recognized.

"Ana," he said brushing my face with the back of his hand. Closing my eyes I relished his gentle touch. "What are we going to do?" he asks. Not knowing what to say, I decided to be honest.

"I'm tired of fighting you. I'm becoming someone I don't know anymore. I'm a total mess and I need you. I know I don't deserve you and honestly I've fucked up our relationship. But, I don't want to live without you. I need help Christian. I'm scared all the time, I'm on edge, I can't sleep or eat. My life is spinning out of control." I saw the pity well in his eyes.

"I've made my fair share of mistakes in all of this. I think we both need help. I think we both have our own forms of self preservation and this whole thing is just us clashing." I nodded knowing how right he was. Taking my hand we walked down the path. No words were said, I think we both just needed to hold onto each other for a while.

We walked back to Christian's house still silent. As we entered, his place looked just the same exact for an empty liquor bottle by the window. The old me would have given him a judgmental look and a comment of some kind. The me now, I said noting. I had no right to judge, considering I had been drinking more then my fair share as well to dull the pain of it all. It hurt me to know that I had caused him to feel that level of pain. I fought back tears imaging him standing here all alone at night drinking the pain away, that I had caused just because I was reeling. I had done what I had done from a place of being severely lost and broken.

"Hey you ok?" He asks nudging me. I try blinking the tears away, but it does no good.

"No, I hurt you. I don't deserve you back. I shouldn't have come, its not fair to either of us." I turn to walk away, but he grabs me by my arm.

"Ana. I refuse to give up on us. Its going to take work that's for damn sure and it won't be perfect. That being said, I've never been afraid of hard work. I'm willing to do that for you, for us. I want us. I'm tired of the fighting and the drama, I want to get to the happily ever after part. The part where I come home to you every night and we have dinner like a normal couple. Were the day will come that we can try for and have a baby, and then have more and more. I want the part were we are an old couple spending our retirement raveling around the world. I'm ready to put the work in for that, my question is, are you?" My heart swelled and my eyes watered for a entirely different reason.

"Yes." was all I was able to say before his lips were on mine. The kiss quickly intensified, our bodys drawn to each other like always. My hands greedily ran thru his hair, his moved up and down my body stretching from the nape of my neck to my lower back. We wanted each other, needed this physical connection to prove our dedication to each other.

Christians Pov

As the sun began to set, I looked over to a sleeping Ana. We had spent the day, well, how'd else do you think we would have spent it? I wanted it to work between us, needed it too. But I was aware now that Ana was a different person, not drastically but in minimal ways that didn't go unnoticed. I got out of bed and sauntered to the kitchen. After I poured a glass of brandy, I called Flynn.

"Christian?" He answered the phone, puzzled cause I seldom called.

"Hey yeah, I was curious if you could take Ana on as a client and then us as a couple?" I asked. Ana and I discussed it between rounds and was something we both adomently agreed was needed.

"Of course, I'll email you over a schedule." Just then I saw Ana standing looking at me. She was wearing one of my shirts and looked lost and dazed. I really really looked at her then. Her face seemed older, her eyes showed something deeper somehow. It came back to me then before what she was saying about being some delicate flower, and I see now how wrong I was. She wasn't weak, she was the opposite. Hanging up with Flynn, I walk over and hug her, just because I could. I wanted a lifetime with this woman and I was going to do whatever was necessary.

3 months later...

Ana' Pov

I always loved waking up with Christian, especially on Saturday mornings. When there was no other plans, we tending to spend all our time in bed or lounging about. I had an appointment with Flynn, but after that it was just me and him all day.

I had moved into his place just last week, and it was still so surreal. Flynn had said we were at a point in our relationship were this would be ok. I was practically living there anyway, we just needed to actually move all my stuff in. I had been staying at Christians and avoiding my apartment. I had made great progress in therapy but, that place still gave me anxiety.

I was getting dressed, when Christian came up behind me and began kissing my neck.

"I have my appointment with Flynn, then after that I'm all yours." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why don't we go out on a date tonight? We haven't done that in awhile." I was excited. We hadn't gone on a date date since the beginning of couples therapy, Flynn gave it as homework as a chance for Christian and I to rediscover each other. Clearly it worked cause here we are.

"Sure!" I smiled and the smile back he gave me was priceless.

Christian's Pov.

Nervous wasn't the word I was looking for. I had felt nervous this was a whole new level. The night was planned out perfect. When Ana returned home from her therapy session she informed me Flynn said she no longer needed to go but she was insisting on going till she felt ready to be done which I wasn't going to argue with in the slightest. We spent the rest of the afternoon doing what we do best.

When 7 rolled around I knew we should get going.

As we got dressed after a quick joint shower, I paced the living room waiting for her, when she entered she took my breathe away. She wore a form fitting pale blue dress with grey heels. She looked perfect and I could feel luckier.

"Wow you look...fantastic." I said twirling her around. Taking her hand in mine I lead her to the door and off to dinner we went.

The restaurant was dimly lite and highly exclusive. The atmosphere made it feel like we were the only people in the room. We laughed and ate and drank. It felt good to be out with Ana, especially on these date nights were it was one on on time when we weren't actively fucking each other.

After dinner we walked down the pier and listen to the water crash. The night was gorgeous. As we walked and talked and talked I began taking us on a path to _The Grace_.

"Christian, why are getting on your boat?" Ana asked when she noticed the direction I was taking her. I had always wanted to do this and what better time then now? Getting on board, we took off. Once we got fair enough out to sea, we could see all the stars and the sounds of the ocean.

"Okay, "Ana sighs and I join her "you officially win the romance award." She is standing at the bow of the boat and is leaning onto the railing. I take her hand and kiss it.

"Do I get extra for this?" Just then I fall to one knee. Ana cover her mouth, already fighting tears before the words come out of my mouth.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me happier then I have ever known possible. You have changed me for the better and I thank God every single day that I have you. Will you marry me?" I ask fighting a lump in my throat. How I wasn't shaking from nerves I had no clue. I open the ring box just then, reveling the ring I had bought for Ana all those months ago. The silence felt like minutes when really it was seconds.

"Yes!"

 **Well ladies and gentlemen, that is the end of Shots Fired. I truly can not thank everyone who has supported this story enough! From those of you who have been hooked since chapter 1, that I posted at 2 am cause I couldn't sleep without writing it down. To those who have waited weeks and weeks on end for updates and still love the story and understand. You guys are the reason I kept writing and I hope you have enjoy this story as much as I have writing it :)))**


End file.
